Eloa'Varis vas Thessia
"In the highest seats of governance, I am the rebel. In the most sophisticated settings, I am the pariah. In the presence of the powerful, I am the outlaw. Ancestors grant me another day so I can shove it in their faces." - Lady Eloa'Varis vas Thessia, 2176 Lady Ambassador Eloa'Varis is a member of the unofficial Embassy of the Quarian Nation, under her brother, Lord Ambassador Orlan'Varis. Born on Thessia and heir to both her family's fortune and status as well as the heirlooms and artifacts of Lost Rannoch, Eloa'Varis has been trained and educated to be the staunch defender of her wandering people, the sole voice in an uncaring galaxy. There is precious little she wouldn't do for her people. Eloa is a part of the Peacemaker Series. The Antiquarians During the Geth Rebellion, only approximately 95% of the Quarian population was living on Rannoch and her colonies at the time. There were many who were living in other locations as merchants, business owners, mercenaries, or other professions. After the events that led to the Quarians loss of their homeworld and their ejection from the Chamber of Governance and signatory status of the Treaty of Farixen to prevent them from calling for aid to retake their world, nearly every Quarian in Council Space was expulsed and sent to the budding Migrant Fleet. Nearly, but not all. The Varis family were the appointed Quarian Nation Ambassadors to Thessia during the Geth Rebellion, living in the city of Serrice, where the Quarian Embassy on Thessia had existed for nearly two centuries. The Embassy was granted lands from the Matriarch of Serrice, Lady Benezia T'soni, gifting it to them in perpetuity for the needs of the Quarians when the Rebellion had the Quarians cast first from their homeworld and then the Citadel. Lady T'soni, who had a fondness for the Varis family, elected not to cast out the family and its staff and servants, giving the Quarian Nation its only official representation throughout the entire galaxy. In the following years, the Varis family worked hard to keep their wandering kin alive as colonies were lost and basic needs such as food, water, fuel, Eezo, and repair parts became an all-consuming need. Yet the greatest gift that the Varis family possessed was remaining ancestral items from Rannoch itself, collecting any remaining items throughout the galaxy for storage and safekeeping for the day when the Quarians would retake their world. Years turned to decades as the original Ambassador died of old age, and his daughter took over. Then her son. Then his son. None had expected for Rannoch to be lost for so long, yet the Varis family continued its duties and responsibilities, working for the good of the Quarian Nation as they monitored Pilgrims, set up mining deals, entered trade negotiations, and kept abreast of events for opportunities to improve the lot of the Migrant Fleet and any favors they might call upon for the day they would retake Rannoch. Two things occurred to those who occupied the Embassy as time passed. Living on Thessia for a few generations had changed the Quarians living there, the environment of Thessia itself saturated with native Element Zero. Within three generations, every Quarian born in the Embassy was a Biotic, and it was noted by the time of Eloa'Varis' birth, that the 'Antiquarian' DNA had been permanently changed to where they would likely give birth to Biokinetically-capable Quarians for several generations living permanently outside Thessia, perhaps even forever. While Quarians may have some of the lowest amounts of Biokinetics in the galaxy (numbering in the dozens), all two hundred and forty-eight members of the Embassy of the Antiquarians are Biotics. As the Quarian Nation began to suffer immunodeficiency issues, the Varis family were the ones to secure the original Envirosuits and natal bubbles when children were sickening and dying, while getting researchers and scientists to discover the reason and how to reverse the trend. By the time the Great Exile had reached its centennial, almost the entirety of the Migrant Fleet population was forced to wear Envirosuits due to mold and bacteria on their aging ships, while those of the Embassy on Thessia had no such issues. They are the only Quarians today who can live unsuited. The galaxy has since called this sub-race 'Antiquarians'. Biography Eloa'Varis was the second child born to Jorn'Varis and her mother, Nala'Moreh, both Antiquarians. Her older brother, Orlan'Varis, while titled Lord Ambassador, was trained and educated to be the business leader to the many ventures of the Quarian Nation, while Eloa'Varis was trained and educated in politics to be its political muscle. At any given moment, she is protected by a section of Migrant Fleet Marines, battle-hardened tech warriors who have all sworn oaths to eliminate all threats to the Lady Ambassador, as well as giving their lives for her safety. She is accompanied by a retinue of servants and staff, all trained to serve and help her in her duties and responsibilities. Some are Antiquarians, but there are many amongst the Migrant Fleet who vie for positions on the hopes of serving the closest thing to royalty the Quarians have left. Eloa'Varis was tutored by an Asari Governess in the art of diplomacy, both in proper and darker forms. She holds a six-year degree in Intergalactic Relations from the University of Serrice, and is acknowledged as a Quarian archeologist and paleontologist. She is steeped in Rannochian lore and artifacts, as the Embassy is the largest repository of Quarian artifacts outside of Rannochian space. In 2165, when humanity gained its seat on the Chamber of Governance, it led to an unusual situation; an even amount of seats, equaling eight. To avoid the possibility of a deadlock, the Council of Law decreed that a provisional seat would be opened as a tie-breaker vote and a tie-breaker vote only, and the seat was given to the recently graduated Lady Eloa'Varis. She has become the first Quarian to be invited to the Chamber in three centuries, though she is not a Chamberlain. Eloa still recognizes the progress, and has an affinity towards humanity, whose appearance granted such a possibility, as well as their similar biological features. To this day, the Systems Alliance and its independent colonies remain the Quarian Nations biggest trading partners, humanity wishing to catch up in technology while the Quarians are in need of raw materials. Lady Of The Chamber Though untitled unlike her 'contemporaries' in the Chamber of Governance, Lady Ambassador Eloa'Varis is a stanch defender of her people, always looking to find a way or means to help the Quarian Nation and the Migrant Fleet. Rannoch Industries, the corporation that her brother runs, is a highly-profitable company due to his business acumen and her drive to find trade agreements with those who wish to have Quarian-made goods at better prices that others can afford due to the Treaty of Farixen and Citadel taxes. Since the Quarian Nation is no longer signatories, they can skirt many of the jurisdictional laws that others are subjected to, not to mention that the Migrant Fleet remains in the confines of the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Sectors, rendering them effectively untouchable by conventional means. Considering the Quarian population is less than twenty million and have no permanent holdings, the Council of Law nor the Chamber of Governance do much to stem what they see as very low-level shady dealings for a population in the low millions when they oversee trillions. Because of her unusual position, Lady Eloa'Varis is afforded many of the same rights as a Chamberlain, but at the same time is denied other rights. She is seen at many social functions, plying her trade in the guise of good will, see who may be interested in working with the Quarians in an under-the-table means. Eloa has garnered the employment of some low-level mercenary companies for the purposes of sabotage and espionage to extort businesses and corporations who wish to harm her people, as well as colonial governments who might try to eject Quarian vessels searching for mineral rights or abandoned outposts to exploit. Eloa'Varis is also a trained Biotic, a good shot with small caliber pistols and sub machine guns for self defensive purposes, and a fair had at software exploitation, taught by various Quarians who serve her. Category:Quarians Category:Peacemaker Series